bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Stevens
Ryan Stevens 'is an American backyard wrestler who currently wrestles for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA), where he teams regularly with Eric Spade as Team Awesome. Stevens originally began his backyard wrestling career with Xtreme Backyard Wrestling, later known as just XBW Wrestling, where he wrestled for over 10 years until the federation closed. He immediately joined BEWA as a singles competitor but would later form a tag team with eventual partner Eric Spade, with whom he had worked with during his entire tenure in XBW. In BEWA, Stevens is a former 2-time United States Champion and a 3-time BEWA Tag Team Champion alongside Eric Spade, and on May 14, 2011 at Legacy 3, Team Awesome finally faced off against The Irish Truth in a long-awaited tag team bout between what many considered to be the two best tag teams in BEWA history. They would defeat the The Irish Truth, who entered the match as the XMW Tag Team Champions, to unify the BEWA and XMW tag team titles and become the Unified Tag Team Champions. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves * Angel's Wings (90° spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster) * Mission City Stretch (Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface) 'Signature Moves' * Avada Kedavra ''(Superkick to a kneeling opponent) * Senton * Facewash * Short arm lariat * Multiple suplex variations ** Northern lights suplex ** German suplex ** T-Bone suplex ** Exploder suplex ** Belly-to-belly Suplex ** Dragon suplex ** Half nelson suplex ** Regal-plex 'Nicknames' *"The Suplex King" 'Managers' * Reilly Davidson (2010) 'Catchphrase's *"I'm Awesome... BITCH!!" 'Entrance Themes' * "What You Deserve" by The Exies - XBW * '"Before I Forget" by Slipknot''' '- XBW, BEWA' Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * BEWA United States Champion (2 times) * BEWA Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Shawn Hartless (1), Eric Spade (3) * Unified the BEWA and XMW Tag Team Championships (5/14/2011) - with Eric Spade * 2010 Best Tag Team Champions - with Eric Spade XBW Wrestling *XBW Championship (5 times) *XBW Maryland Championship (1 time) *XBW Internet Championship (First ever, 2 times) *XBW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *XBW Tag Team Championship (First ever, 1 time) - with Nemesis *2nd Annual Nemesis Memorial Cup Winner *XBW Triple Crown Champion (First ever) *XBW Grand Slam Champion (First ever) Career Records Match History 5/31/09 - Defeated Ray Black & Ronald Scott when One Law attacked Ray Black. 6/14/09 - Defeated Hired Muscle with Shawn Hartless to win the Tag Team Titles. 6/28/09 - Defeated Slash clean. 7/12/09 - Lost the Tag Team Titles to Dante & Derrick Dalton in a match including team of The Kid & Samuel Masters when Tommy Gun screwed The Kid as the guest ref. 7/26/09 - Beat Slash clean. 8/9/09 - Lost in the 2009 Eclipse Match. 8/23/09 - Lost to the team of Lonewolf/Crash with Josh Dreamer in a match with Riggs/Mack. 9/6/09 - Won a 15 Minute U.S. Title scramble against Double D, Jason G, Josh Dreamer & Blackhawk. 9/20/09 - Retained the U.S. Title against Jacob Practice & J.Slash after XBW interfered. 10/4/09 - Lost the United States Title to Dante when Josh Dreamer came to Dante's aid. 11/1/09 - Lost to Ronald Scott & Jacob Practice with Eric Spade clean in a tag team title match. 2/28/10 - Lost to Josh Dreamer clean. 3/14/10 - Lost in the Brawl For All Match. 3/28/10 - Beat Flatline dirty with help from Eric Spade. 4/11/10 - Won the Everybody Wins Match. 5/16/10 - Lost to Kris Kraven & Jason G with Eric Spade clean in a Tag Team Title Match. 5/30/10 - Beat Dirty G & Loco & A.I. & "Gene" clean with Eric Spade. 6/13/10 - Won the vacant Tag Team Titles with Eric Spade by beating J.Slash & Spider clean. 6/27/10 - Beat Blackhawk & Riggs dirty with Eric Spade to defend the Tag Team Titles after Josh Dreamer interfered on their behalf. 7/11/10 - Beat Jason G & Kris Kraven with Eric Spade clean to defend the Tag Team Titles. 7/25/10 - Beat Mack Daniels & Artamiss Riggs clean with Eric Spade to defend the Tag Team Titles. 8/8/10 - Beat Jinx & Rocky Phoenix clean with Eric Spade to defend the Tag Team Titles. 8/22/10 - Lost the Tag Team Titles with Eric Spade to Markice Ruen & Jinx after Josh Dreamer distracted Team Awesome. 9/5/10 - Lost to Eric Spade in the Revolution Mafia Friendly Fire Match with Twitch. 9/19/10 - Lost to Samuel Masters clean in a World Title Match. 11/14/10 - Beat Sinister Death & Killswitch clean. 11/28/10 - Beat Prime Time Jason G dirty to win the Vacant United States Title. 1/29/11 - Lost to Loco by DQ in an United States Title Match. 2/5/11 - Beat Eric Spade clean to defend the United States Title. 2/26/11 - Became a Tag Team Champion (With Eric Spade) after trading in the U.S. Title. 2/26/11 - Lost the Tag Team Titles with Eric Spade by losing dirty to the Dalton Brothers. 3/12/11 - Lost to Killswitch & Loco with Victor Darkchild dirty after the Dalton Brothers interfered. 3/12/11 - Lost in the 2011 Brawl for All Match. 3/26/11 - Lost to Ray Black & Samuel Masters with Eric Spade in a triple threat Tag Team Match with Rolland Havick & Erik Haze. 4/9/11 - Beat The Dalton Brothers with Eric Spade to win the Tag Team Titles. 4/30/11 - Beat Ronald Scott & Artamiss Riggs with Eric Spade after Riggs and Scott fought amongst themselves. 5/14/11 - Beat The Irish Truth clean with Eric Spade to unify the BEWA & XMW Tag Team Titles. 5/14/11 - Beat the Irish Truth clean with Eric Spade to defend the Unified Tag Team Titles. 5/28/11 - Lost to J.Slash & Rolland Havick clean with Eric Spade. 6/11/2011 - Lost to the Unified Tag Team Titles to the Irish Truth clean in a 30-Minute Iron Team Match with Eric Spade. 6/25/11 - Lost to Blackhawk dirty in a match for the United States Title. 7/9/11 - Lost to the Kid dirty. Category:wrestler